


Kiss me at Nine Forty Five

by cinderlily



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Tyler had taken a side graze to the lip the night before, which meant for the first time since his first Billet there would be partying, no enjoyment, no New Year’s Eve.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Kiss me at Nine Forty Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freetodream5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/gifts).



Tyler had taken a side graze to the lip the night before, which meant for the first time since his first Billet there would be partying, no enjoyment, no New Year’s Eve. Instead, he would be on his couch (granted he was on some pretty good pain killers), sipping painfully slowly on Martinelli’s cider. To say it was a high point of an already long and shitty year would be an understatement. 

He didn’t know where his phone was, probably from the fact that he’d tossed it across the room at yet another Insta story of debauchery he should be partaking in, but it buzzed from… somewhere. He gave a very cursory look around but decided that instead of moping around sounded better. Knowing him, it was one of his dumb buddies wishing him happy new year from the future in Sweden, like that joke hadn’t gotten old five years ago. (When he told it.) 

A while later, who knew how much, the front door opened and the alarm chimed. The dogs went tearing ass across the house. He rolled his eyes. “Benn, get a life dude.” 

(It came out more, “ _Bewn, get a wife, dude._ ”) 

“Would have been earlier but my pregame nap lasted three hours,” Jamie put a bottle of Martinelli’s on the table and noted the other bottle. “Cool, I was going to like try and be polite, but this shit is my jam.” 

Tyler glared. “Dwink bewr. Pwease. Few me.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Besides. Where are some of the poor jerks actually working today?” 

Jamie grabbed the remote before Tyler had the horrible realization no one had looked at the screen, including himself, and it was… oh yes. Playing ‘The Holiday’. It had to have started again? Were they just showing it? He had sworn it was just playing the walking in the pool scene but now it was back to Iris getting to the house for the first time. 

“Don’t act like I don’t know your chick flick addiction,” Jamie said, smiling as he turned up the sound and moved to sit on the extra space of couch Tyler was on. 

Tyler held his hand out to the room. “Those eight other chairs not doing anything for you?” 

“I’m good where I am,” Jamie said, eyes on the screen. “Shut up, I’ve never seen this one.” 

That was a travesty that would almost warrant him breaking out his actual BluRay but he would be fucked to even find the remote and see if it was on Apple TV so they watched it in the annoying fashion with muting the commercials and taking through the boring parts. (Not that there were that many.) 

Even though it hurt his lip like crazy to talk and stretch it so much he kept talking, cause it was Jamie and Jamie was just a force upon himself. Jamie held up more than his side of the conversation, sipping on his Martinelli’s like it was some bougie drink. Tyler looked at the screen and then back at Jamie.

“Okay, buddy,” Tyler said and realized in an instant that he was doing something old Tyler would never do. He could say nothing and let Jamie stay there all night, and he would. But it wouldn’t be fair. “Captain duties accompwished.” 

Jamie turned his head but looked back at the screen occasionally. “What duties?” 

“Fwiend visit. Go, dude. To an actual pawrty.” 

He shrugged. “Fuck you. I’ll go where I want.” 

“You cowd get waid tonight, fuckwer.” 

“I’m having a hard time accepting your words right now, Segs.” 

Tyler leveled his best glare. It probably wasn’t aided by the finch when he tried to straighten his lips out. Jamie flinched with him. He almost made a crack about sympathy injuries but he wasn’t that to the Hockey Gds, even if he wasn’t a freak like Toews or Crosby.

He was trying his best to come up with the right words to get Jamie out of his house. It wasn’t fair to coop him up, and frankly Tyler was not at his best. Not at his best Tyler was the one who would text dumb things, or yell at a cabby, or… kiss his best friend. 

Though apparently that wasn’t going to be a problem as his best friend took the chance and instead kissed him. It was quick and tentative and he swore Jamie’s cornea were freaking barely pinpricks. 

“ _Ow_ ,” Tyler said, instantly regretting it when Jamie went fierce Captain mode, looking at Tyler’s lip like he had been trained to be an EMT. Tyler batted his hand. “Stop it. It just huwts.” 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you tonight, it was a bad idea. I had been thinking about talking to you about it. I just… did it. Like there have been signs? Ya know? Like stuff. Oh gd, Am I overstepping my…” 

Very very very tentatively Tyler put his lips to Jamie’s and then pulled back and shoved him. He pointed at his still puffy lip. “Shut up. You tewl me NOW?” 

“Yeah? Uh. Sorry.” 

“Tomorrow, I kill you, tonight. We cuddle. Which you will never tell another human about ever. Day after maybe sex. You can tell everyone.” 

Jamie pretended to punch the side of his head but Tyler was already in the process of repositioning himself to have his body facing the other side of the couch, a pillow in Jamie’s lap claimed as he turned to watch the Santa Ana winds playing their games again. 

In the end, Jamie fell asleep first, at 10:45, so there was no kiss. It didn’t matter, Tyler didn’t even make it till 11.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no doubt many mistakes within, I apologize for them all. I've not written in so long I was afraid I'd lost the muscle memory.


End file.
